Sigo Aquí
by Dichiro
Summary: "—Despierta pronto —le dije todavía a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por mi nariz y aterrizó en su mejilla—. Te extraño".


**Holaaa**

Había estado esperando el momento de publicar esto y creo que es ahora. Así que, aquí tienen, con mucho cariño para todos los fans de esta pareja, un ONESHOT de Natsuki y Shizuru que espero disfruten mucho.

Nos leemos muy pronto con otras cosas, por ahora, los quiero, gracias por su apoyo en todo :3

Les mando un mega abrazo.

* * *

Fue un día bastante pesado en la universidad, pero nada que no haya podido manejar, por supuesto, desgraciadamente requirió más tiempo del que pensé y ahora iba tarde para ver a Natsuki, usualmente la veo a cierta hora en específico, siento que de no hacerlo así me echará en falta. Me apresuré guardando los libros en mi mochila por el camino, no quería que nada me detuviera, pero tuve que hacerlo al escuchar mi nombre en boca de alguien, una persona que a estas alturas no me gustaba ver. Habían pasado muchas cosas el último año que terminó por casi matar nuestra amistad. ¿Dije casi? No, nuestra relación se acabó por completo, pero es terca, no puede entender que no quiero volver a verla, ni a ella, ni a los demás.

— ¡Shizuru! —llamó Mai de nuevo en cuanto notó que planeaba ignorarla.

Me dio alcance y se plantó frente a mí dándome una sonrisa nerviosa que no le devolví.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… Todos vamos a asistir a una pequeña reunión en casa de Sergei y quería invitarte.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir?

Mai me miró dolida, siempre intenta que vuelva al que era nuestro grupo de amigos, pero no pienso ceder. No los quiero perdonar, no lo merecen.

—Yo sólo... ¿Piensas dejarnos definitivamente?

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero necesito que dejen de buscarme. —No tenía ganas de esto—. Me tengo que ir.

—Shizuru, por favor —rogó ella.

— ¿Qué, Mai? ¿Qué se supone que quieres de mí? ¿Hago lo misma bajeza que ustedes? —casi grité.

Estaba muy alterada, y eso no es buena señal así que decidí salir de ahí por el bien de ambas, y porque no quería seguirme retrasando más.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Por supuesto que no —ironicé.

Comencé a caminar para alejarme de ella, pero me detuve un segundo y le hablé sin girarme.

—Y por cierto, no van a estar todos ahí…

Yo no planeaba actuar en su farsa, no quería fingir que todo estaba bien como tan fácilmente hacían ellos. Y mucho menos planeaba acercarme a Sergei, lo considero el mayor idiota del mundo. Después del desagradable encuentro me siento de peor humor, todo esto empeora en cuanto llego a mi destino y entro a su habitación. Está ahí, aparentemente dormida. Me gustaría que sólo fuera eso, un simple sueño, pero sé que no es así, los médicos me lo han dicho muchas veces, las posibilidades de que despierte son muy bajas después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiero rendirme, me niego a pensar que ha muerto como decidieron hacer todos los demás. Incluso Sergei, él, que proclamaba su amor a los cuatro vientos en el pasado, estaba ahora con otra mujer, la cual probablemente llevaría a la dichosa reunión.

Llevo viniendo a verla desde el accidente y al principio ellos lo hacían también, incluso me consta que Nao viene todavía de vez en cuando, aunque no me agrade la idea —pues sé que ella siempre ha tenido otro tipo de interés en Natsuki—, sí me alegra que al menos tenga la misma esperanza que yo de que despierte en algún momento. Siempre me siento en la misma silla junto a su cama, me entristece verla así, pero trato de no dejarlo ver, quiero que si mis sentimientos le llegan sean sólo positivos.

Suelto un suspiro y reviso en mis cosas hasta dar con el libro que he traído, estamos ya casi por terminarlo. Me gusta venir a leer para ella, siempre le gustó escucharme hacerlo, solía decir que mi voz la ayudaba a relajarse.

—"Mi estado era tal que no lograba controlar voluntariamente el pensamiento…" —comencé.

Me quedé un buen rato, pero no me dediqué sólo al libro todo el tiempo, lo guardé y tomé su mano sólo para sentir su piel, ya no relucía como antes, un año y poco más en este sitio había logrado dejarla más delgada de lo que ya era, a pesar de los sueros, no era suficiente, en especial sin tener ningún movimiento.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano con cariño, me hacía tanta falta. Me puse en pie sin soltarla y me sostuve el cabello tras la oreja antes de acercarme más a su rostro y darle un beso. Evidentemente sabía que aprovecharme de la situación de esa manera estaba mal, pero no me importó.

—Despierta pronto —le dije todavía a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por mi nariz y aterrizó en su mejilla—. Te extraño.

Era mejor irme a casa por ahora, tomé mi mochila y salí del hospital. Después de un año ya casi conocía a todo el personal y me despedí de ellos en mi camino a la salida. Eran tan amables conmigo y con Natsuki que era lo menos que podía hacer. De vez en cuando incluso les llevo galletitas o comida casera, aunque evidentemente no puedo hacerlo con todos, así que lo hago por turnos.

Llegando a mi apartamento me enfoqué en la tarea que tenía por delante, yo era la mejor de la clase, pero es justamente porque soy aplicada en mis estudios. Además, mis padres no me perdonarían si fallo en lo académico, después de que pasó lo de Natsuki quise dejarme caer, pero me advirtieron que seguir con mi vida era el requisito para mantener la suya. Ellos estaban pagando el hospital, y sí yo les fallo, dejarán de hacerlo.

Al principio me sentí muy enojada con el mundo, pero ya superé esa etapa, si no fuera por mi familia no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, creo que cuando Natsuki despierte no le gustaría verme destruida. Y estoy segura de que despertará.

Al día siguiente las clases terminaron temprano, por suerte. Una niña de primero a la que conocía muy bien, venía a mi lado hablando de lo mal que le iba en los exámenes por culpa del trabajo, al parecer no le daba mucho tiempo para estudiar. Arika, junto con Tomoe, por supuesto, son las únicas a las que considero ahora como mis amigas, y me gustaría quedarme a platicar más tiempo con ella, pero de verdad preferiría estar con Natsuki.

—Y Nina tendrá un sobrinito, ¿no es impresionante?

Me detuve en seco. Nina era amiga de Arika, pero también es la hermana menor de Sergei, el ex novio de Natsuki quien decidió no seguir con ella unos meses después del accidente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Sergei tendrá un hijo. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Arika puede llegar a ser muy imprudente en ocasiones. No quise continuar la conversación, estaba muy enojada y tenía que hablar con él, no importa lo mucho que ame a Natsuki, ellos parecían felices juntos y renuncié a mi amor para no arruinarlo. Me gustaría verla igual de alegre cuando despierte, aunque esa dicha no sea por mí.

Llegué a la oficina donde trabaja y entré sin avisar a su despacho, la secretaria no me lo pudo evitar y él le pidió que se retirara con un gesto de la mano. Si no estuviera tan molesta probablemente me detendría a admirar la decoración o ese leve aroma a rosas que desprendía el lugar, pero en esos momentos me era enteramente irrelevante.

—Shizuru… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que no querías ni verme.

—No puedo creer que vayas a tener un hijo con otra, ¿Y qué pasa con Natsuki? Seguramente será difícil cuando despierte.

—Shizuru —Su tono de voz sonaba triste, pero me niego a pensar que todavía le importa si me demuestra todo lo contrario—. Ella ya no vive. Lleva un año y medio en coma, no va a despertar y eres la única que no parece entenderlo.

— ¡Soy la única que continúa teniendo esperanza! No quiero rendirme con ella, no pienso dejarla morir.

Él me dio una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

—Sé que siempre has estado enamorada de ella. Creo que tu amor es incluso más grande de lo que llegó a ser el mío.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, yo no esperaba que precisamente él supiera sobre mis sentimientos. En lugar de continuar discutiendo decidí irme a verla cómo tenía planeado hacer desde un principio.

—Le vas a romper el corazón —dije antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Sergei me estaba dejando el camino libre, lo cual sería bueno de no ser porque Natsuki lo quiere a él, sin mencionar que por ahora se encuentra en estado de coma. No sé cuándo despertará, pero quiero estar presente cuando eso suceda, tal vez así pueda suavizar un poco el golpe de todos los cambios que tendrá que afrontar.

Al final terminé llegando incluso más tarde que ayer, pero fue demasiado que asimilar en un día. Me dejé caer en la silla y recosté la cabeza en su camilla no queriendo pensar en nada más. Estoy cansada, toda esta situación desgasta más de lo que podría suponer, y es difícil hablarle como si estuviera bien, esperar una respuesta que nunca llega…

He intentado hacer todo bien, fui paciente, creí que esos movimientos de vez en cuando eran voluntarios, que estaba a punto de despertar, pero los días pasan y pasan, y ella no abre los ojos, no dice nada, no me mira y sonríe como solía hacerlo. Voy a seguir esperando, pero no puedo negar que la situación comienza a sobrepasarme, es bastante doloroso.

—Shizuru.

Levanté la cabeza enseguida, había estado a punto de soltarme a llorar por lo que tenía los ojos brillosos y no pude seguir resistiendo al ver a Natsuki observándome, sonriendo... Despierta.

Me levanté y casi le caí encima, abrazándola, tal vez no debería, pero no pude evitarlo, seguramente estaba dejando su almohada empapada con mis lágrimas, aunque no daba muestras de que eso le estuviera molestando.

Ni siquiera podía creerlo, esperé tanto tiempo por esto, cuántas veces no me quedé viéndola, deseando que estuviera bien. Cuando estaba en casa no dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de ocasiones en las que se quedó a dormir conmigo, recordaba todas las risas compartidas, los secretos, las penas…

—Natsuki —dije alejándome un poco para verla a los ojos, a pesar de que el llanto empañaba mi vista—. Estás despierta.

—Lo estoy desde anoche.

Su voz sonaba distinta y supuse que se debía al largo tiempo que pasó sin usarla.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Yo no quise… Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Natsuki, te extrañé tanto.

No podía dejar de llorar y ella limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro con su mano provocando que me sonrojara, acababa de darme cuenta la posición en la que estábamos y los pocos centímetros que me separaban de ella. Me volví a sentar en la silla, pero tomé su mano y no tenía planeado soltarla por ahora.

—Los doctores me pusieron al tanto —comentó—. Estaba tan alterada que tuvieron que tranquilizarme. Dijeron que era una suerte que no tuviera secuelas graves después de tanto tiempo, pero que iba a necesitar fisioterapia de modo que no puedo irme hasta que ellos lo consideren pertinente.

Ya había logrado controlar mi respiración después de tanto lloriquear. Seguro que ahora mi maquillaje estaba completamente arruinado, no imagino lo mal que debo estarme viendo frente a mi mejor amiga, la persona de la que estoy enamorada. Era ridículo estar pensando en eso, había cosas más urgentes, es sólo que no quería verme fea para ella, no importa que no me quisiera del mismo modo, para mí sería suficiente si me veía presentable, en lo cual evidentemente había fallado por completo.

—Vendré contigo a cada fisioterapia, lo prometo.

—Gracias, Shizuru. —Me sonrió de tal forma que sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía un milisegundo—. Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

Asentí y comencé a limpiarme con una servilleta el maquillaje estropeado en mi cara.

—Lamento que me veas así.

—Tú eres perfecta, Shizuru, yo debo verme más desastrosa ahora mismo.

Pareció caer en cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, era más notorio ya que su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo usual. Se veía casi enferma, pero no estaba preocupada, sabía que no tardaría en volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Podrías contarme las cosas de las que me he perdido?

No quería decirle que sus amigos la consideraron muerta y ya no venían a verla, que ellos habían preferido creer que no se recuperaría con tal de no conservar falsas esperanzas y que no quisieron seguir viéndola de ese modo.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso. ¿Por qué no mejor descansas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Casi había olvidado los gestos que hace cuando algo no le agrada y sin poder evitarlo se me dibujó una sonrisa por ser capaz de poder verla de nuevo con esa expresión.

—Ya he dormido bastante. Creo que no quieres decirme qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo. Por favor, Shizuru —rogó—. Necesito ponerme al día.

Sabía de antemano que jamás en la vida iba a poder negarle algo. Solté un suspiró de resignación y procedí a relatarle, aunque no estaba muy segura de por dónde empezar.

—Después de tu accidente, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti y cuándo el doctor dijo que estabas en coma, no sabíamos qué hacer. Al principio veníamos a verte diario, pero ellos perdieron la esperanza de verte despertar…

No parecía triste, a decir verdad asintió como si comprendiera y aceptara de forma razonable cómo habían decidido actuar.

— ¿No estás enojada?

—Claro que no, creo que después de tanto tiempo es lógico que hayan continuado con sus vidas. Tú también deberías haberlo hecho.

—No. No puedo —rectifiqué.

— ¿Sergei también siguió con su vida?

Noté algo de duda en su pregunta y de pronto me sentí triste. Ya sabía yo que Natsuki ama a Sergei, pero igual duele darse cuenta por segunda vez.

—Lo siento.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rojo que al notar que Natsuki estaba despierta corrió y la abrazó prácticamente recostándose encima de ella. Como mencioné antes, Nao no me agrada, pero al menos es la única persona que la sigue visitando, aparte de mí.

—Nao… Cuidado, me duele todo —se quejó.

Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta que cuando yo la abracé no dijo nada para apartarme.

Nao quería llorar, podía verlo en sus ojos y decidí dejarlas un momento, podría aprovechar para retocarme el maquillaje y dejar de darle esta presentación al mundo. Entré al baño en silencio y me miré en el espejo, tenía toda la razón en preocuparme, mis mejillas estaban manchadas de negro y la nariz y los ojos estaban rojos. Me limpié el rostro con agua y cuando quedé totalmente limpia me puse de nuevo el maquillaje. Seguía estando un poco roja, pero ya se me pasaría.

Salí y Natsuki me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto. Nao le contaba sobre lo que estuvo haciendo este último año, como por ejemplo el nuevo departamento que se había comprado donde ahora vivía con su mamá. Yo pensé que Arika era imprudente, pero comprobé que ella también lo era cuando le comentó sobre la reunión de Sergei y la noticia que les dio a todos.

—Va a tener un bebé.

Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos y yo sentí cómo se rompía mi corazón al imaginar lo triste que podría ponerse por la noticia.

—Nao, creo que la estás llenando con información innecesaria.

—No estoy hablando contigo, Shizuru. ¿Por qué no sigues arreglándote? Todavía no te ves muy bien.

El odio con esta chica era mutuo, tenía ganas de sacarla a patadas de ahí, no podía ser más insensata, decirle esas cosas a Natsuki cuando acaba de despertarse de su siesta de un año y medio.

—No peleen, chicas. Tal vez deberían ir a sus casas, necesito estar sola por ahora.

Nao pareció darse cuenta tarde de su error y asintió. Yo me acerqué para despedirme, pero al final me arrepentí de tratar de consolarla y le dije adiós con la mano.

Las terapias de Natsuki comenzaron al día siguiente y continuaron durante al menos tres meses más antes de que el doctor decidiera darla de alta. Yo la acompañé en cada una de ellas y Nao iba de vez en cuando. En cuanto los demás supieron que ella había despertado aparecieron por ahí, parecían avergonzados, y lloraban a mares, sobretodo Mai, a fin de cuentas, era su mejor amiga, o eso se supone. Yo me negaba a perdonarlos con tanta facilidad, pero Natsuki los aceptó enseguida.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Shizuru —dijo.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Tuvimos una discusión bastante acalorada esa ocasión. Insistía en hacer como si nada, no podía permitirlo, dejar que entraran tan fácilmente a sus vidas a pesar de no estar siempre aquí. Los odiaba por haber perdido la esperanza.

— ¡Te abandonaron, Natsuki!

Ella también se veía enojada.

— ¡Estuve en coma más de un año! No espero encontrar el mundo tal como lo vi la última vez.

—Pero…

—Tienes que perdonar, Shizuru.

Yo me tapé el rostro con las manos y comencé a sollozar en silencio mientras ella me abrazaba por los hombros.

—No puedo —admití.

No volvió a presionarme, pero tampoco cambió de opinión en cuanto a tenerlos de vuelta.

Había momentos en los que parecía frustrarse por las fisioterapias, quería dejarlo todo, lo sabía, pero le insistí bastante en que no lo hiciera. Quería verla recuperada.

— ¡Maldición!

Llevaba ya buen rato tratando de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, pero era difícil y se caía una y otra vez. No imagino la impotencia que seguro está sintiendo en este instante.

—Sólo un poco más, Natsuki. Inténtalo.

Estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo y me miró con molestia.

—Eso hago, Shizuru. Lo estoy intentando, ¿acaso no me ves?

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a que estuviera de mal humor, no podía dejar que me afectaran sus comentarios, después de todo debía ser frustrante no poder valerte por ti misma. Sabía que en el fondo era consigo con quien estaba enojada y no conmigo.

—Lamento haberte hablado así —me dijo ese día en la noche.

Estábamos acostadas en su camilla, la una al lado de la otra, como en los viejos tiempos. Yo me mantenía acurrucada en su hombro, aprovechando la situación ahora que podía. Ella hacía círculos en mi mano con la yema de los dedos poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

—No importa, Natsuki, te entiendo.

—Pero no es justo para ti y te agradezco por soportarme… Gracias por quedarte.

Había desviado la mirada y noté que estaba avergonzada. Se veía tan linda que no pude evitar acercarme y plantarle un beso en la mejilla que nos terminó sonrojando a ambas.

Los meses continuaron pasando y me ponía cada vez más feliz de ver como Natsuki había recuperado su movilidad por completo, habíamos vuelto a pasar días enteros juntas e incluso aceptaba reunirme con todos de vez en cuando. Al parecer ella y Sergei hicieron las pases o algo porque a veces se quedaba a solas platicando por horas, cosa que sólo lograba hacernos enojar, tanto a mí como a la ahora esposa de Sergei. Él no se daba cuenta, como todo hombre, pero Natsuki parecía hacerlo a posta. Incluso se daba el lujo de sonreírle divertida.

En ocasiones como esa yo solía dejar la casa en ese preciso momento, no soportaba ver eso por mucho tiempo. Usualmente Tomoe me seguía y se quedaba haciéndome compañía, ya había notado que mi amiga no le agradaba a Natsuki y solía usar eso a mi favor, por suerte Tomoe era una buena persona y no le importaba ayudarme en mis fines egoístas.

—Hola, Natsuki.

No era precisamente mi plan que ella llegara justo cuando estaba jugando con mi amiga. Había sido algo bastante inocente a decir verdad, empezamos cocinando algo que de alguna manera terminó en una guerra de comida, y yo odiaba perder, quizá por eso me había dejado llevar de más. Tomoe me siguió por toda la cocina hasta que se lanzó sobre mí y caímos al piso sin querer, estoy consciente de que estábamos en una posición comprometedora, pero qué importa. Natsuki sólo era mi amiga y yo no le gustaba, así que la posibilidad de que sintiera celos estaba fuera de cuestión.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Aun así, sonaba enfadada. Tal vez pensaba que ahora esta chica se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga o algo así, pero eso era absurdo pues no había nadie en el mundo a quien yo quisiera más que a ella, debería tenerlo claro.

—No, para nada —dije levantándome del suelo y ayudando a Tomoe quién todavía seguía sonriendo.

—Yo ya me iba, creo que arruinamos el pastel —dijo ella riendo—. Adiós.

Salió de la casa llena de polvo para hornear, no pareció importarle.

— ¿Necesitabas algo? Creí que estarías en casa de Sergei.

—Lo estaba, pero tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Me estaba sacudiendo con las manos, pero era inútil. Mi cabello estaba blanco, tenía betún en la ropa y chispas de colores en los bolsillos, parecía un pastel andante.

—Sobre… El accidente.

La miré y alcé una ceja. ¿Por qué querría tocar ese tema justamente ahora?

—Está bien, ¿quieres una taza de té?

—Sí, por favor.

Ella se sentó en la mesa a esperar y cuando el té estuvo listo serví ambos vasos y me senté a su lado, no habló por un rato, yo me entretuve soplando a mi bebida para enfriarla un poco hasta que por fin pude darle un trago.

—Ese día iba a casa de Sergei porque quería terminar con él.

Regresé lo que estaba bebiendo al vaso y esta vez fue el turno de Natsuki para alzar la ceja, me observó con una expresión entre asqueada y divertida.

—Lo siento, tragué mal.

Lo dejé sobre la mesa, ya no podría seguir bebiendo eso.

—Descuida.

— ¿Tú querías terminar con Sergei? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Se supone que ellos se amaban, o al menos eso pensé yo. ¿Cuál era el punto de venir a decirme esto ahora? Además, cuando Nao le dijo que él tendría un bebé parecía bastante triste.

—Sí. Yo me… —Su rostro se volvió rojo—. Me enamoré de otra persona.

Dicho esto bajó el rostro, parecía avergonzada de decir esas palabras en voz alta y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo olímpico para que mi voz sonara neutral al hablar. ¿Por qué insistía en lastimarme así?

— ¿Quién era él?

—Alguien a quien conocí hace algún tiempo y resulta que… Después de despertar del coma y de superar la recuperación, ahora puedo volver a pensar en estas cosas. Necesito que me ayudes con esto, Shizuru.

— ¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo?

Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, no sé porque quería decírmelo al oído si de todos modos no había nadie en casa, pero igual hice caso a su petición y quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaba demasiado triste como para sentirme nerviosa.

Esperaba que ella me contara su plan o me dijera el nombre de la persona que me la robó esta vez, lo que no esperaba era sentir su mano en mi mejilla y ver lo rojo de sus mejillas cuando giró mi rostro y me besó. Fue tanta la sorpresa que no atiné a reaccionar, sin contar que la acción duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Ella había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, pero yo no fui capaz de dejar de mirarla. Ahora yo también me sentía muy sonrojada.

—En mi defensa… —dijo sin poder verme a los ojos todavía—. Tú me besaste primero.

¿Qué? Es imposible que ella hubiera sentido… Como adivinando mis pensamientos, respondió mi pregunta no hecha.

—Estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para sentir tus labios, Shizuru. —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. Terminé con Sergei porque m-me gustas mucho...

Tomé sus manos y las retiré para acariciar su mejilla y volver a besarla. Algo que jamás pensé que podría pasar, había llegado a ocurrir de esta forma.

—Gracias por leer para mí —dijo cuándo me alejé.

Sólo fue un segundo antes de volver a morder sus labios. Ella seguía mi ritmo con disciplina y me encantó verla obedeciendo, no le importó dejarme todo el control a mí y dejarse guiar.

Me separó un poco y tomó aire antes de mirarme, parecía dudosa de decir algo y pensé que se arrepentiría de lo que estábamos haciendo.

— Tomoe… Ella y tú…

Supe enseguida por dónde iba su razonamiento y sonreí, feliz de saber que sí eran celos lo que yo creí notar en su voz cuando nos vio juntas.

—Claro que no. —Tomé sus mejillas, obligándola a levantar la mirada—. Yo te amo a ti, Natsuki. Desde hace tanto.

Ella estaba roja como tómate, pero sonrió.

—En ese caso, podemos recuperar todo el tiempo que te hice perder.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Como dato extra, el libro que Shizuru lee a Natsuki es Frankenstein (hermoso, por cierto, altamente recomendable).


End file.
